The present invention relates to a method of automatic checking of the availability of an elevator installation with at least one elevator, and to a device for automatic checking of the availability of an elevator installation with at least one elevator.
It is in the interest of an operator of an elevator installation to keep the elevator installation in a state which ensures for the user of the installation a highest possible degree of availability. Since operational disturbances can prejudice the availability of the elevator installation and, in addition, represent a safety risk for users, it is of interest for the operator of the elevator installation for operating disturbances to be recognized as early as possible and, in a given case, the causes thereof established.
An elevator installation with a communications interface for communication with a remote maintenance center is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,648. A communications connection between a test system and an elevator control of the elevator installation can be produced by the remote maintenance center by way of the communications interface of the elevator installation. The test system is programmable in such a manner that at a predetermined point in time it produces a communications connection with the elevator control and automatically transmits car and/or floor calls in accordance with a predetermined program to the elevator control and analyses the respective reaction of the elevator installation. The analysis of the reactions accordingly supplies information about whether the elevator installation is instantaneously available. The procedure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,648 has various disadvantages. For example, the availability of the elevator installation can be verified only at points in time which the personnel in the remote maintenance center planned or at points in time which are pre-programmed. The test system shall be used when the elevator installation is not in use, for example at night. Data about the availability of the elevator installation during the times in which persons normally use the elevator installation are not obtained in this way. Operational disturbances during the principal times of use of the elevator installation are accordingly not automatically detected without further measures. A further disadvantage is that the described tests only allow a reliable statement about the availability of the elevator installation when the tests embrace all possible journeys of an elevator installation between any floors. Accordingly, the tests lead to a large number of test travels of the elevator at times in which the elevator is not normally used by persons. In addition, several elevator installations are normally connected with a remote maintenance center. This concept usually excludes communication connections with the individual elevator installations being able to be maintained over a time period of any desired length. An individual elevator installation is accordingly usually not checkable by a remote maintenance installation without interruption.